


The Idle Curse

by PerryPurpleFingers



Series: Egoween 2018 [5]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Curses, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tumblr Prompt, egoween, halloween Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: “If you don’t remove this curse off my house, I’m shoving this stick up your ass!”





	The Idle Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 5 for a egoween challenge on tumblr

Dark had read about curses, but he never cared to use one. It was a fairly simple and straightforward task. Some required certain objects or incantations. Others only needed a handful of wicked thoughts. It sounded like a good idea, but he never saw a good reason to curse anyone or anything. Then he had a wonderful thought.

The materials were few: A copper penny and muttered phrases of spite were all he needed. There was only one more piece to the plan. He had to find a target. This was going to be a delight. He could see the reaction now.

There was one complication. Dark didn’t keep spare change anywhere. He could have looked in the laundry, but Dark was too orderly to leave pocket coins lying around so carelessly. Wil was the only person for miles who still valued the common penny. The problem was Wil formed strange attachments to his cents. It would be impossible for Dark to get his hands on one, but it was worth a try in his mind.

Dark woke up early the next morning to make a warm breakfast for Wil. He labored over baking the crispiest of bacon and frying the most delicious of eggs. He even pressed a glass of fresh orange juice. Dark set the classic meal on a tray and took it up to Wil’s room.

“Wilford dear,” Dark sang, “I’ve got breakfast.”

Wil stirred with a petite yawn and stared at his lap, still groggy and confused.

“What’s this?”

“Well, I know how much you love it when I cook, so I thought I would surprise you.”

“Aw! Darky, thank you! There’s only one problem. You made too much. You’ll have to help me.”

With no objection from Dark, the pair enjoyed a delicious meal on Wil’s bed. After their breakfast, Dark offered to spend the entire day with Wil, with no explanation why. Unfortunately, the pink boyfriend caught on the Dark’s plot. 

“So,” grinned Wil, “What do you want?”

“Shit. I guess I went too far to sweeten you.”

“Oh Darky, you shouldn’t have. I’m already too sweet to be buttered up like that. I will say, I don’t appreciate being exploited like that.”

“I know. I was desperate.”

“For?”

“I need a penny of yours for a project of mine.”

“I love you, you know that. I would be more than glad to hand over all my pennies if you just ask. Here, let me get you one.

Out of the good-natured heart of Wil, Dark got a single copper penny. Wonderful! Everything needed for the curse was in Dark’s hand. Without hesitation, Dark departed to the house of his target. On the street, Dark prepared his curse. He raised the coin to his mouth and muttered the cruelest words he could conjure. Following his speech, Dark hurled the penny into the yard and waited to see the effect.

Seconds after the coin toss, Anti came barreling out the front door, waving a broom in his hand threateningly. Wrath clearly expressed over his entire body.  
“What the hell did you do?!”

Dark couldn’t suppress that spasms in his chest, angering Anti more. The fact was the curse had no effect at all. However, the mere detection of the curse set Anti into an unnecessary panic. It was the best practical joke Dark ever made, and he was enjoying every fleeting moment of it.

“If you don’t remove this curse off my house, I’m shoving this stick up your ass!”

Not worried at all, Dark ran down the road, laughing. Anti continued to pursue him for hours, never able to catch him. Their game of chase lasted hours, and Dark didn’t regret a single moment of Anti’s anguish. Totally worth it.


End file.
